Kingdom Hearts: The World Continues
by A Writer's Right to Write
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi have returned to Destiny Islands and suddenly found themselves having to adjust to a normal life after their adventures...Will they be to handle it or will they end up leaving again? Takes place right after Kingdom Hearts II
1. Arc I: We're Back

**A/N: I have edited this story and figured out the direction I'm going to have the story go so keep an eye out for updates if you like it. And, like my other stories I am working on making sure the chapters are at the very least ten pages long (Calibri 11 point font), so the chapters are hopefully a comfortable length.**

**DISCLAIMER: HEY! GUESS WHAT! I'M _NOT _TETSUYA NOMURA OR EVEN A SQUARE ENIX EMPLOYEE! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? IT MEANS I DON'T OWN AND NO I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF THIS EITHER! SO THERE!**

* * *

><p><strong>We're Back<strong>

"W-We're back," Sora said happily as he wiped a small tear away and looked up at Kairi who stretched her hand out for him.

"You're home," Kairi reminded him with a soft smile as she stretched out her hand to him and Sora took it as he placed her seashell lucky charm in her hand. Kairi smiled as she pulled him up and the two embraced in a hug once more.

"I missed you, Kai," Sora whispered quietly reveling in the feeling of holding her once more; when he did it in the World that Never Was he had been shocked with how much she'd grown over the last year. The little tomboy fourteen year old had grown into an amazing fifteen year old.

Kairi had always been cute to him, but the one he's holding in arms goes far beyond that…She is completely and absolutely _beautiful_. She is without a doubt the most beautiful princess he had ever seen in his eyes and he's seen _a lot_ of princesses.

"I missed you too," Kairi spoke softly shuddering with delight at the feeling of him holding her once again. She had dreamt of this for so long that it was surreal to realize it was actually happening, and she couldn't be any happier.

Far too soon for both of them, the duo separated and Kairi turned to see Riku with his "I know something you don't" grin much to her embarrassment. She couldn't help the small cry of delight though as she hugged him…She finally had her boys back!

For so long she had wished for this exact scenario and she could feel her tears spill as Sora joined in for a group hug. "Sorry it took so long," Riku apologized.

He marveled the way his heart remained calm as he held Kairi…Had this happened a year ago it would have been hammering in his chest as he tried in vain to keep his cool. It was amazing for him to realize that he had truly moved on from the Princess of Heart.

Kairi shook her head at the apology; she didn't need one. They both had important things to do and she couldn't blame them for trying to save the _universe_. "I understand," Kairi whispered softly. "Next time though…Next time I'm going with you, understand? That's what we were supposed to do in the first place, right?"

"You're right," Sora agreed readily. "We built that raft to visit the Worlds together…I think it's time we actually stuck together don't you?"

Riku and Kairi nodded in agreement. "Especially you Riku…I'm getting really sick having to look for you!" Sora scolded teasingly as Riku mock glared while Kairi giggled.

"What's so funny, hyuk?" Goofy asked standing next to them causing the three to jump in surprise. They had forgotten that the king, Donald and Goofy were there too!

"Gah! Don't do that, Goofy!" Sora scolded clutching his heart in shock causing Goofy and Donald to laugh to each other. "Oh, you think that's so funny do ya? Well let's see how funny you think this is!"

Goofy suddenly found a ball of sand hitting him in the face. The result? Goofy had a pile of sand all over his head as he tried to spit out the sand. "Gawrsh, Sora that was mean!" Goofy grumbled but Sora only grinned until he suddenly found someone pouring sand down his pants.

He whirled around to see Riku whistling innocently much to his chagrin. "Don't act innocent, Riku! It doesn't suit a silver baboon like you!" Sora mocked and Riku glared.

"What was that? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you from way down there…" Riku said cupping his ear as if straining to hear.

"Are you calling me short?"

"Of course not," Kairi told him in mock outrage. "He's just saying you have a _little _problem is all."

"Oh…Wait…Hey! That's not funny Kairi! You're shorter than I am!" Sora pointed out grinning.

"By like a centimeter," Kairi grumbled.

"Being as tall as a girl isn't helping your case, you know," Riku told him leaning on Sora's head like an armrest. Sora pouted as everyone laughed at him…That is until Riku decided to use Kairi as an armrest as well.

Then she joined in the pouting until Sora tapped her on the shoulder behind Riku's back and they caught each other's eye. With a grin, the two fell to their knees in perfect unison and Riku was caught off guard causing him to fall backwards.

"Should watch who you use as an armrest right, Sora?" Sora didn't respond. "Sora?"

Kairi looked down to see Sora (having thrown off his fingerless gloves) shifting through the sand as if in slight awe. "Sora?" Kairi asked confused.

"I've missed the sand," Sora told her smiling softly. "I've seen a couple of other beaches in my travels but none of the sand felt like this…None felt like home…"

"I don't know about that, Sora," Donald quacked picking up sand. "It all feels the same to me."

"Yeah? Well, what do you know?" Sora scowled at him and before Donald could answer, the Keyblade hero picked him up by the jacket and tossed him into ocean.

"HEY!" Donald yelled indignant much to Goofy and Mickey's amusement. Sora ignored him as he was suddenly caught up in a headlock by one Riku.

"Oi! Let me go, Riku!"

"Apologize!" Riku demanded, but Sora refused to surrender! He had faced down Ansem of Seeker of Darkness! He had fought an army of one thousand Heartless! He had defeated Xemnas the leader of Organization XIII! Surely, a headlock could not def—wait! What's Kairi doing?

"No! That's not fair Kairi!" Sora laughed loudly as his love interest tickled him.

"Sora's right Kairi you should stop," Mickey told her seriously.

"You're majesty?" Kairi asked stopping much to Sora's relief.

"_This _is how you tickle someone!" Mickey told her diving at the spiky haired boy.

"What?" Sora cried out before he bellowed a loud laugh. "You're…ha ha…majesty!"

"Now apologize to Donald and Goofy," Mickey said with a teasing grin as he continued his relentless tickling.

"I'm…ha ha…sorry!" Sora laughed out his face turning a deep purple from laughing too hard. Mickey instantly stopped and Riku let him go causing Sora to plop down on the soft, hot sand.

He didn't get back up.

"Gawrsh, you didn't hold him too tightly, did ya Riku?" Goofy asked nervously.

"I…I didn't think so…"

Kairi eyes widened in worry and she put her ear to his heart to make sure to it was still beating…Only for Sora to release a loud snort. Kairi jumped up surprised, but grinned when she realized what happened. "Sora! You lazy bum!" Kairi laughed as she turned to the group. "He fell asleep!"

"Typical," Riku half groaned, half laughed. "Even after saving the universe he still can't stop falling asleep on the beach! But, you know that doesn't sound half bad."

"You know…I agree," Kairi agreed as Riku laid on Sora's right while she laid on his left each taking one of his hands happy to be together once again.

"I like the way he thinks." Mickey yawned loudly finding a spot under a coconut tree while Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

"A nap _does _sound nice," Donald agreed and Goofy nodded tiredly; the two plopped a little above Sora's head and laid down instantly falling asleep.

"Night fellahs," Mickey whispered smiling at all his friends before he too shut his eyes to get some much needed rest.

While everyone fell into their slumber, Sora was already dreaming…

_Sora looked around to realize he was in the depth of a heart…From what it looked like it was possibly Destiny Island's heart. But, wait? Who is that?_

_Sora looked closer and realized it was him! When he was four years old!_

_Maybe this was his heart back then?_

_Sora couldn't really remember it being so long ago…But, what is his four year old self doing here?_

"_Hmm?" He and child Sora said at the same time when the light of heart floated before him._

"_Hey, can you hear me?" Child Sora asked the heart confused and in wonder._

"_I heard your voice," the heart said in a familiar voice._

'Roxas?_' Sora questioned but no that can't be right…Roxas was his Nobody and Nobodies didn't have hearts. And anyway a teenage Roxas shouldn't exist back when he was a child, so…who was it?_

"_It cut through the darkness around me," the voice continued to explain as it floated before child Sora. "All alone, I followed the sound, into a sea of light and found myself here with you."_

_The heart landed into child Sora's hands and Sora continued to wonder who this light belonged to. Child Sora nodded with a slight grunt to show he understood. "You gave me something back when I needed it most," the heart told the child._

'I…I did?_' Sora mused uncertain._

"_A second chance."_

"_I did?" Child Sora asked unknowingly voicing his fifteen year old counterpart's thoughts._

"_But…now I have to go back to sleep again."_

"_Are you sad?"_

"_Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?" The heart asked carefully and Sora felt his eyebrows jump into his hairline._

'Another heart? What am I? A bank?_' Sora asked himself with a small grin pleased that hearts felt like they could trust him._

"_Sure if it will make you feel better," child Sora told him not understanding or questioning the implications of such an agreement._

"_Thank you," the heart said with genuine gratitude as it floated into child Sora and the four year old hugged the spot as if it could hug the light…_

Sora was not the only one to dream however as Kairi realized within her own…

"_AH!" A child screamed and Kairi looked over to see a four year old version of herself with a bouquet of flowers in a place she didn't recognize as a strange creature chased her._

'A Heartless?_' Kairi pondered but upon closer observation she realized the blue creature was something else…Something she didn't know._

"_No! Run!" A voice cried out and Kairi whirled around to see a blue haired woman look on in worry._

'Who is she?_' Kairi asked herself but no answer came as she watched her child-self cornered into a wall while the creature jumped into the air only to vanish. Her four year old self rushed over to the blue haired lady as more creatures dived out of the ground._

_Kairi was shocked at the sight of the woman...She was quite beautiful and the way she held herself was like how Sora and Riku held themselves now. She stood like a warrior._

_The most shocking thing though was the blue Keyblade in her hand and as her four year old self clutched on to the blade out of breath Kairi could only wonder if this was more than just a dream._

_The blue haired woman stood her back straight and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched the strange creatures poise to strike. Then one jumped and the woman held up her arm to protect herself…Only for someone to strike it down with a single attack._

'The KING?_' Kairi exclaimed internally looking at the mouse in surprise. '_If this is really some sort of memory from before I went to Destiny Islands than my life back then was a lot more interesting than I thought…_'_

"_Hurry! You've got to get that girl someplace that's safe," Mickey told the blue haired girl holding his Star Seeker Keyblade prepared to defend the way._

"_Who are you? Why do you have a Keyblade?" The woman questioned the monarch._

"_I'll tell you later. Right now we've got to stop these things," Mickey reminded the woman keeping a close eye on the enemies._

_Child Kairi gasped in surprise as the blue hair woman picked her up and ran off to the safety; she did not go too far obviously worried about the king going against so many enemies at once. They were just far enough away to stay out of the creatures' sight and she told child Kairi to "stay here for now". When child Kairi nodded in understanding, the blue haired woman nodded and ran off to go fight with the king._

_Kairi sighed a little annoyed when all she could see was darkness since her child form covered her eyes obviously afraid to watch the fight. It was not until King Mickey told her she was safe and the monsters were gone did she uncover them; the king led her back to the blue haired woman as child Kairi asked._

"_Thank you, my name is Aqua," the blue haired woman, Aqua, told King Mickey and unknowingly Kairi._

'Aqua…It feels familiar…I guess this really is a memory,_' Kairi thought amazed._

"_I train under Master Eraqus," Aqua explained._

'Whoa! Hold up! Does that mean there are people out there that can train us how to use the Keyblade? Where were they this last year?_' Kairi silently fumed thinking how much training might have helped Sora and RIku over this last year…How much they might have been able to help her learn to use the Keyblade._

"_And, I'm Mickey! I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice. I came back to him for more training." Aqua nodded her head in understanding._

"_I sense light within this girl," Aqua told Mickey as if her child self wasn't there much to Kairi's chagrin."You think that's why they attacked her?"_

"_Yup," Mickey said seriously and Kairi grumbled about always being attacked because she was a Princess of Heart. "I think you might be absolutely right. If you ask me, she must be somebody pretty extraordinary."_

"_Yes, I'm quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect," Aqua agreed._

'I want to do the protecting,_' Kairi thought scowling; she didn't want to be just some damsel in distress that everyone has to save._

"_Let's join forces." Mickey held out his hand but suddenly a light in his pocket shined. "Oh no! Not now!"_

_The monarch was enveloped in a bright light much to her, her child-self and Aqua's shock. "I'll be okay," Mickey assured her as he blasted off like a shooting star. "See ya real soon…!"_

"_Here!" Child Kairi exclaimed coming out of her amazement and breaking Aqua's stupor as she handed the flowers to the blue haired woman._

"_Are these for me?" Kairi nodded her head._

"_I picked you some flowers. Thank you for saving me." Aqua took them with a smile._

"_Oh, they're lovely," Aqua complimented. "You're so sweet."_

"_My name's Kairi, nice to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet you to," Aqua said back. "I'm Aqua…Kairi about that light…"_

"_Kairi!" An old voice yelled out._

"_Oh Grandma!" Both Kairi's said at the same time in different tones; while child Kairi just sounded surprised to see the old lady, the fifteen year old Kairi cried in delight at the sight._

_She really did miss her from what little memories of her she had._

"_Wait, Kairi, just a minute?" Aqua asked before touching the place where her necklace was that she had to this very day and a light shined in her. "I just cast a magic spell on you. One day when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe."_

'Does this mean she's the reason I'm on Destiny Islands? That I met Sora…and Riku?_' Kairi gasped in shock at the unexpected revelation._

"_Thanks," child Kairi told the woman with a beaming smile and Kairi couldn't help but completely agree as the little girl ran off to her grandmother…_

Unsurprisingly, Riku's dreams were full of old memories as well…

_Riku watched stoically as his fiveyear old self turned to a brown haired man on the kid's island. "Hey," child Riku said to the man. "Did you come from the outside world?"_

"_Huh?" The brown haired man said intelligently as the child's question surprised him. "Why would you say that?"_

"_Because nobody lives out here, and I know you're not from the main island."_

"_Smart kid," the man complimented. "So, how about you? What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, my friend's dad took us out on the boat," the child explained. "This is where we like to play, but they won't let us row here by ourselves, not till we're older."_

"_Must be hard, huh, stuck in one place."_

_The child walked to the shores of the island and said, "I heard once there was a kid who left for good."_

_Riku still wondered what the man saw when he stared at his child form so stunned, but his five year old self didn't seem to notice. "So how did you get here, anyway?"_

"_Is there some reason you're interested in the outside world?" The man asked curious._

"_Yeah. I wanna be strong one day," the child told him. "Like that kid who left, he went to the outside world—I bet he's really strong now. I know it's out there somewhere—the strength that I need."_

"_Strength for what?"_

"_To protect the things that matter," child Riku said grinning and Riku felt another pang of guilt…He wanted to protect Kairi and he did it in the worst way possible. The outside world? He was better off not going…_

"_You know, like my friends," the child continued unaware of Riku's guilt and the man nodded with a smile._

"_Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one," the man explained walking over to the little boy and Riku watched unsurprised when the man summoned a brown Keyblade before him. He was not shocked as the man bent down and directed the Keyblade's handle as if for the child to take. "In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking it's wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."_

_Slowly the child grabbed the hilt of the blade and as the two stood there absorbing the full implications of what had happened a voice cut through the silence. _

"_Riku!" A four year old Sora cried out and the child Riku let go of the sword to turn around and see his spiky haired friend waving to him from the docks. "C'mon, hurry it up!_

"_You've gotta keep this a secret, okay?" The man asked as the child waved to his friend and the man sent his Keyblade away. "Otherwise, all the magic will wear off."_

_Child Riku nodded his head and the man rubbed the boy's hair chuckling with the boy before the silver hair child ran to meet his friend…_

Riku's eyes snapped open and if not for the sudden change of twilight to night, he would have thought he was still dreaming. He couldn't believe he was back here to actually _stay _here! No matter what anyone said a part of him always believed he would never be able to return home.

'_I had that dream again…_' Riku said focusing on that instead; he had had this dream ever since he defeated Ansem Seeker of Darkness at Castle Oblivion. He had asked King Mickey about it, but the only thing the mouse would tell him was that the man had performed the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony with him.

That meant he was truly meant to be the Keyblade wielder and not Sora…In all honesty he was glad he lost that chance seeing what kind of teenager he grew into. Had he inherited the Keyblade like he was meant to the universe probably would have ended up destroyed…

Anyway, he asked the king if he knew who the brown haired man was after describing him but Mickey had told him that he didn't. Except the mouse would not meet his eyes as he said that and Riku had the distinct feeling the mouse wasn't being entirely truthful. With that knowledge, he separated from the king to try and find more about the man.

It was a fruitless search and in the end he began to question if it was real or not when he ended up in Twilight Town to meet DiZ and Naminé. He told the memory witch about the dream and she smiled sadly at him.

"_To lose is to gain and to gain is to lose," Naminé explained. "That is the law of Castle Oblivion. While I might not have affected your memory like I did Sora's does not mean the castle did not affect you. Most likely you just remembered something lost a long time ago in replace of something else. What you lost? I have no idea, but I hope it wasn't too important."_

Riku sighed as he pulled his hand from Sora's grip and stood up with a stretch. It had been a long time since he last came here while Sora was asleep Riku realized as he walked into the club house. He had not been able to stop himself from returning here, but a part of him always felt guilty for that; his friends and family were waiting for him and he selfishly decided not to.

As he walked across the bridge he realized he could have left his mother a note to let her know he was alive or something, but…he had been afraid to face them after what he did. To be honest it still terrified him, but at least he had Sora and Kairi by his side this time…

All thoughts suddenly disappeared when he stepped on the small elevated island as he clutched his head and his eyes dilated…

_"Are you..." the blurred figure voicelessly began to say as Riku held her._

_"Riku," Riku told her. "Sora's friend."_

_"Sora?" the blurred figure asked voicelessly once again as sat up. "You know Sora?"_

_"Yeah." Riku stood up and held out his hand to help the figure up and it accepted it easily._

_"Thank you," the figure said silently. "You saved me, but I don't know why you did."_

_"I guess..." Riku began as he walked past the figure. "I just felt like it..."_

"You okay, Riku?" Sora asked suddenly with a nervous tone that jostled Riku out of the memory.

"Y-Yeah," Riku assured him as he stood up. _'Who was that? I can't remember at all, but for some reason I feel really sorry for the figure...Whatever…One unknown memory is bad enough and I don't need to add more to the collection. I'll just let it go for now._' "Just got lost in thought is all...Been awhile since I've been back here..."

"I know what you mean," Sora said with a laugh deciding not to push Riku quite yet as he sat on the tree pushing his dream to the back of his mind. "I can't believe it's over a year since I sat on this tree...Although it sucks that we missed the sunset!"

"We'll just have to catch it tomorrow," Riku said with small smirk that made Sora smile.

"Yeah, and the day after and the day after that and the day after that and the da—"

"I get your point you goof!" Riku interrupted with an exasperated sigh. "How you can be some great hero and still be an idiot completely baffles me!"

"It's a gift." Riku punched Sora on the arm as the two laughed carelessly for the first time in over a year or possibly even longer.

"It's weird," Sora finally said as their laughter died down and his grin turned into a small smile. "It's like nothing ever happened here when we _know _something did..."

"Yeah well we're the only ones," Riku said. "No one else remembers anything at all!"

"Wait!" Sora exclaimed in surprise. "You mean you've been back before?"

"Well...Yeah..."

"And, you didn't visit Kairi despite the fact you knew she missed you?"

"I almost did once," Riku admitted. "You know everyone forgot you while you were asleep, right?"

Sora nodded remembering how Yuffie told him that suddenly she, Leon and everyone else suddenly remembered him, Donald and Goofy when they arrived in Hollow—Radiant Garden. "Yeah, well Kairi didn't completely forget you," Riku explained. "It was small but she knew that there was someone else besides me who was gone...It was driving her crazy!"

Riku snickered a little despite the fact it wasn't a laughing matter before he sobered up. "Well, I was afraid she WOULD forget you if I visited her without you, so I decided against it. I wouldn't have been able to stand the idea of her completely forgetting you..."

Sora looked down, but he could smile a little. "Thanks Riku."

"What are best friends for?" Riku asked.

"A lot less than what you did for me...And, for Kairi," Sora told him but Riku waved him off.

"I owed you two anyway," Riku said with a slight shiver and a frown from Sora.

"Don't worry about that Riku...It's behind us now!"

"I guess you're right."

"I never thought I'd hear that," a voice said suddenly and they turned to see Kairi standing there with a teasing grin before she took her usual spot on the tree. "I had no idea that Sora could be right about anything…_Ever._"

"Hey!"

"A broken clock's right at least twice," Riku pointed out.

"Hey!" Sora cried again with a glare that caused Riku and Kairi to high five and laugh. "You guys are mean."

"Not when it's the truth," Kairi and Riku said in well practiced unison that caused Sora to glare some more.

"You won't believe what I found on the way up," Kairi said suddenly changing the subject getting Sora and Riku's attention.

"What?" The boys asked together curiously.

"Wait right here!" Kairi said as she jumped off the tree and ran into the little shack across the bridge. A moment later she came running out holding two objects.

Wooden swords.

Their swords.

"You mean they weren't destroyed?" Sora asked as he held his up...He thought it would be long gone after the Hollow Bastion thing when Riku took the Keyblade.

Kairi shook her head as she watched Riku swing the old toy. "Everything came back exactly as it was when the islands were restored...It's one of the reasons no one knows what happened. To the islanders nothing was out of place except two of their villagers were missing..."

"Neat," Riku said before he turned to Sora. "What's you say Sora? Up for a little match? Or are you afraid I can still kick your butt if you don't use your Keyblade?"

"Hah! You wish, Riku!" Sora retorted as he stood in his fighting position while Kairi took a seat on the bridge to avoid being hit.

"Go!" Kairi announced and Sora ran forward as he swung at Riku who parried it and made to stab at Sora who managed to roll away at the last second. As soon as Sora rolled to his feet he was forced to block Riku's strike and as they struggled against the two boys grinned nostalgically.

Soon Sora managed to push Riku off him and as Riku fell backwards he did a back flip and landed on his knee as he held his sword up to block Sora's hit. The second Sora's sword touched Riku's, Riku swung hard and forced Sora to back up.

Pressing his advantage, Riku jumped forward and slashed at Sora only for Sora to jump over it and land on the paupu fruit tree trunk. Sora grinned when Riku jumped on and they continuously bashed their swords together before Sora feinted and instead of striking tried to stab Riku only for Riku to jump off and try to slash at Sora's feet.

Sora expected this however and jumped to the other side of the small island. With a competitive grin the two ran forward and clashed their blades hard enough for them both to be knocked from their hands simultaneously.

"It's a tie!" Kairi declared with a clap.

Sora and Riku grinned at each other before pounding their fists together. "Sure have gotten stronger," Riku said proudly. "But, next time you'll lose for sure!"

"Not a chance!" Sora denied but the duo cried out in pain as they felt a sharp pain to their heads.

"Or maybe I'll win next time!" Kairi said as she stuck out her tongue and held Sora's wooden sword victoriously.

"Kairi!" Her boys moaned together as they clutched their heads.

"But, really...Can I join next time?" Kairi asked seriously. "I got to learn if I'm going to learn how to properly fight with this thing."

Kairi summoned her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, and the boys felt a bit nervous.

"I dunno..." Riku started only for Kairi to look at him like a lost puppy. "Taking you to other worlds is one thing…We can protect you but you actually fighting…"

"Pwease Riku..." Kairi said in her best cutesy face.

"I dunno, Kairi," Sora said and she turned to face him. "GAH! Stop with the look Kairi! I'd like to teach you but you know overprotective your dad...Oh no! Riku! Our parents!"

Riku's face went completely white...He had totally forgotten about his family! Kairi wasn't that far off...it was like Sora had said, her dad was really overprotective and his daughter disappearing for a couple of months was not going to be a good thing. Sora was shivering as he remembered that he left when his mom had called him for dinner...Plus he didn't clean his room like he was supposed to!

In complete unison the three great heroes of the Worlds, the chosen wielders of the almighty Keyblade and three greatest friends ever thought the same thing.

_'We're doomed.'_


	2. Arc I: Farewell My Friends

A/N: And, here's chapter number two! Whoo!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN...DUH!

* * *

><p><strong>Farewell My Friends<strong>

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!" Oh m—"

"Shut up Sora!" Riku barked annoyed and Sora instantly clamped his jaw tight and for once Kairi didn't giggle.

The three of them were freaking out as they knew, just _knew _they were in trouble, but of course Kairi had another thought that could potentially be worse than the last...

"What about school?" Kairi asked and the boys looked at her wide eyed.

"Oh...Oh crap..." Riku muttered not prepared for this.

"What are we going to do?" Sora asked as he fidgeted nervously. "We can't tell them that we went around the Worlds saving the universe!"

"Why not?" Riku asked with a huff...They had proof...

"Because we're not supposed to tell people about other worlds!" Sora snapped. "Donald and Goofy told me all about how we aren't supposed to talk about with anyone except people who already know!"

"Seriously?" Kairi and Riku asked wide eyed. That was not good, not good at all.

"Seriously."

"Well we could say that we were at the Continent of Fate across the ocean can't we?" Kairi suggested. "With the war going on no one would question us being stuck there for a while..."

Sora flinched when Kairi mentioned the war...The war that had been going on for the past thirty years on the main continent between a rebel group and the world monarchy. It was currently where his dad, Takeshi, was...Sora had no memory of his dad as he was whisked away to fight the rebels shortly after he was born.

When Riku, Kairi and him decided to build a raft it was decided that under no circumstance would they ever dock in the war torn continent if they ended up not being able to leave their world. To say they were there was one of the biggest punches in the gut he could ever receive...Why would they ever go somewhere where people were fighting and dying constantly?

Although when he and Riku were younger they had wanted to join the army and help fight which is why they started their sword training. Kairi's arrival changed that for them because suddenly there was something greater to explore! Something magical!

But, he knew there was no other way..."Fine," Sora grumbled and Kairi patted his arm sympathetically.

Kairi knew how much Sora hated to think about the war since despite everything they have been through Sora would never be able to stand the idea of killing another human being...Even Nobodies in Organization XIII weren't really human despite how they looked and she could tell that's what helped him fight.

"That still doesn't help with school," Riku pointed out grumpily. "I mean it's already November so school is already in its second semester, and Sora and I have to take entrance exams before we could even think of entering."

"We could always not go to school," Sora pointed out.

"Your mom would kill you," Kairi and Riku said together and Sora winced. He really didn't need another reason for his mother to be upset with him.

"You could always just be a year behind," Kairi noted Sora since Riku would be two. "You'll have to prove you can get into high school first of course since you pretty much missed your last year of middle school."

"Aww...That means we'll be in a different class this year!" Sora pouted.

"Not really...I was sort of failing before I got kidnapped..." Kairi said with a blush as Riku and Sora stared at her incredulously.

"You? Fail?" Riku asked wide eyed. "But, you've always been one of the top students!"

"Yeah, well I've been having a stressful year!" Kairi snapped, and Riku and Sora flinched as they stared at her guiltily before Riku groaned loudly.

"What a mess!" Riku complained; when three had originally built the raft all three of them had thought they would never return to the islands...They were so wrong in the worst possible.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Sora whined. "Can't we just watch the sunrise? Please?"

Riku and Kairi nodded fervently in agreement as the three turned to watch their first sunrise together. The three smiled quietly together...There were many problems in the days ahead but as long as they were together they would be fine.

Sora and Riku never noticed Kairi glance at Sora and the paupu fruit longingly...She wondered how much longer she would have to keep her feelings hidden. Olette had told her, her story was very romantic with Sora but what if those feelings went away after being separated for so long? How does she know that Sora who drew on the cave wall in the Secret Place felt the same way as the great hero Sora the Keyblade's Chosen One? Surely he met some beautiful girls on his journeys...How can she compete?

Kairi's thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell off on the beach and she turned to see Donald trying to pull his head out of the sand while Mickey and Goofy chuckled.

Sora was laughing as well as he jumped off the island and swam to shore to help Donald pull his head out. Sora groaned as he pulled on Donald's foot as hard he could. "Geez guys! How did you manage this one?" Sora asked with a grunt.

"Goofy rolled over on top of Donald," Mickey said with a laugh as he and Goofy tried to help pull Donald out. In the end it took the combined force of Sora, Mickey, Goofy, Riku and Kairi to pull out the agitated duck.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, GOOFY?" Donald quaked out red in the face as soon as his head was free.

"Hyuk! Sorry Donald," Goofy said as he sniggered. "It was an accident."

"ACCIDENT MY BEAK!" Donald fumed furiously. "THUNDAGA!"

The result was Goofy getting zapped with a powerful bolt of electricity that made his hair puff up in an afro. Everyone fell over laughing as Goofy coughed up smoke; Donald was laughing the hardest as he double over and pounded the ground in hysterics.

Goofy just looked at himself in the water as he examined his hair. "Not back hyuk!" Goofy said with a silly grin. "Just like the good ol' days! Do you think Maxy would like it?"

"Not a chance," Sora and Donald said together.

"Max is Goofy's son," Mickey explained to Kairi and Riku. "He's in his rebellion phase."

Riku smirked as he remembered those days...He was still in that phase...Sort of...

Kairi just giggled, but it turned into full blown laughter when a big wave came and caused not only Goofy to lose his afro but to also have a starfish stuck to the top of his head.

"Time to get off little fellah," Goofy said as he tried to pull it off but it was being stubborn. "Come on!"

Goofy eventually managed to pull it off only for it to go flying and hit Sora in the face. "AHH! GOOFY!" Sora cried as he pulled the starfish off and threw it into the sea.

Riku was in hysterics when he saw that the starfish had left a star impression on Sora's face. He stopped laughing instantly when a random seagull landed on his head and tried to use his hair as a nest. "HEY!" Riku cried as he shooed the indignant bird.

"That's right Riku, when we get back to the main island you are trimming some of that hair," Kairi scolded and Riku scowled.

Unfortunately, that statement caused Mickey to frown lightly and let out a sigh. "I think it's time for us to go fellahs," King Mickey said and that caused everyone to stop laughing.

"Aw...Already?" Sora asked with said look in his eyes.

"Afraid so," Mickey said not very happy either. "Minnie must be worried sick by now..."

"I've got a date with Daisy, remember," Donald said.

"And, I've got to check on Max," Goofy explained.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Kairi said with tears in her eyes.

"We won't be that far," Mickey said with a smile. "The paths to the Worlds Sora created are still open and we'll be leaving you a Gummi Ship. After all, Heartless are still going to appear for a while so we may end up needing you to stop them."

"Plus all of our friends will want to see us," Goofy added before looking down sadly. "Gawrsh Sora, I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you guys too!" Sora said as Donald, Goofy and Sora shared a group hug.

"Now remember Sora if you want the Gummi Ship to work you've got to—"

"—smile!" Sora interrupted Donald and the three did the biggest goofiest grins they could muster before they really smiled and saluted each other.

"Take care of yourself, Riku," Mickey said to the silver haired boy.

"Of course I will your majesty," Riku assured Mickey and the two shook hands before Mickey's Gummi ship appeared. Donald, Goofy and Mickey climbed in.

"You three know the rules about telling others about other worlds, correct?" Mickey asked as he checked the Gummi ship over.

"Yes sir," the three assured him.

"Okay, but you can tell ONE friend," Mickey said stopping the three. "But just one...I know how hard it would be having to keep a secret like this from one of your friend so..."

"We understand," Kairi assured the little mouse king. "And, thank you."

"It's no problem, Kairi, but remember you three!" Mickey called out to them. "No matter how far apart we are our hearts are always connected!"

With that statement, the three waved goodbye and blasted off.

"See ya later Donald...Goofy..." Sora said quietly as he held his hand up.


	3. Arc I: Homeward Bound

**A/N: Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Homeward Bound<strong>

"Are you going to be okay, Sora?" Kairi asked taking a seat next to Sora. For the last couple of hours Sora had been sitting on the beach just staring up at the sky.

"Yeah..." Sora said distantly. "I just sort of...Well, I guess I kinda expected Donald and Goofy to come flying back any minute now. Silly, huh?"

Kairi just shook her head. "Of course not; you three had been through so much this last year that it's no surprise you'll miss them...I know I missed you...and Riku."

"I missed you and Riku too," Sora said softly. "I guess I just always imagined that when I finally made my way back here that Donald and Goofy would choose to stay too..."

"Well it's not like its forever, right?" Kairi asked brightly. "We've still got a Gummi Ship and everything, so we can still visit!"

Sora brightened at that. "I guess you're right Kai!" Sora said with a huge smile that made Kairi's heart skip a beat. "No need to miss them...It's not like its forever!

"Exactly," Riku agreed as he jumped down the tree with some fruit that Sora and Kairi accepted happily. "But, that leaves to question who we should tell our adventures too...Mickey said we can only choose one. Personally I think we should choose Wakka."

"No way! Tidus all the way!" Sora challenged.

"Wakka."

"Tidus."

"Wakka!"

"Tidus!"

"WAKKA!"

"TIDUS!"

"Listen Sora, Wakka is the oldest and the most reasonable...Surely, he'd be the most understandable," Riku explained.

"Wakka's close minded for things he doesn't get...Or, did you forget he was the one who called us loons for believing in other worlds?" Sora challenged. "Tidus has an open mind and wouldn't have us carted away for that.

"WAKKA!"

"TIDUS!"

"SHUT UP!" Kairi yelled annoyed and the two instantly clamed up. "Good, now listen here. We are telling _Selphie _about our adventures."

"SELPHIE?" Sora and Riku exclaimed together.

"But she's air headed—"

"—she's always gossiping—"

"—and she was the only there for me this last year," Kairi interrupted them. "Wakka and Tidus were too much into their Blitz Ball games to listen to me...Heck I barely saw them outside of class! Selphie was the one who I talked to about little bits of memories of Sora and she always helped me when I would get a bit depressed thinking about of you when you guys were gone!"

Sora and Riku looked at each other guiltily. "And, she actually believed me!" Kairi continued. "She never made fun of me or called me crazy or anything!"

Sora and Riku share one last subtle look before nodding. "Selphie it is," Riku declares and Kairi smiles. "Of course we won't be able to tell anyone anything if we don't get off the island..."

That's when it hits the three of them...They don't have any boats or anything to get back to sure. "Don't tell me we have to swim it..." Kairi groaned out.

"Nope," Sora assured her.

"Then how are we getting across?" Riku asked.

"We'll take the boat."

"What boat?" Riku and Kairi asked together and Sora pointed out towards the ocean where a small fishing boat was making its way over.

"That boat," Sora said simply.

"That's Wakka's boat!" Kairi exclaimed and the boys looked at enviously.

How come they didn't have their own boat?

Oh yeah because they were off saving the Worlds.

Stupid Worlds.

"Why do we have to go looking for those meteorites, Selphie?" Tidus asked annoyed.

"We have better things to do, you know?" Wakka said.

"You guys can take a little time off to spend with your friend, you know!" Selphie told them angrily. "I barely see you guys anymore."

"Oh come on, Selph," Tidus pleaded. "We spend plenty of time with you!"

"Classes don't count!"

"What about when we went shopping with you, ya?" Wakka asked smugly.

"That was nine months ago!" Selphie retorted.

"And, you guys weren't much help anyway," Kairi added in making the three stop in their tracks.

"K-Kairi?" Selphie stuttered out unbelievably.

"Hey Selphie, look who I managed to drag home," Kairi said with a grin as she grabbed Sora and Riku's hands.

"Riku?" Selphie asked incredulously. "_Sora_? You _are _real!"

"Gee thanks Selphie," Sora said sarcastically.

"Ooh looks like Sora's got a bit of a tongue now, ya?" Wakka chuckled out.

"When'd you guys get back?" Tidus asked as he jumped down and appraised his friends. "Darn it Riku! Why'd you have to grow so tall?"

"Got back last night," Riku said ignoring Tidus' remark about his height. "It was quite the trip, you know?"

"Where'd you go anyway?" Selphie asked curiously. "And, why did everyone forget Sora for a whole _year_?"

"Main continent," Sora practically spat out before feigning shock. "Wait! You mean Kairi wasn't kidding when she said everyone forgot who I am?"

"Completely forgot," Tidus confirmed. "Man it was great! Did have to see your stupid mug around for a whole year!"

"Hey!" Sora cried out in anger before Selphie hit Tidus on the back of the head.

"Be nice," she scolded.

"Can't even take a joke..." Tidus muttered.

"It's really great to see you guys again," Wakka told them. "But, have you guys seen a couple of meteors around? Selphie saw them crash yesterday and she won't let us go back until she finds them!"

"Landed dead smack of the ocean," Riku half-lied...They were the meteors after all. "You won't be finding them unless can scuba dive all the way to the bottom..."

"Drat!" Selphie snapped her fingers in disappointment. "Oh well, whose up for a Blitz Ball game then? Boys against girls!"

"Um Selph...there's only two of us," Kairi pointed out.

"Nuh uh! With Riku's long hair, he's as good as a girl!" Selphie exclaimed triumphantly causing Riku to scowl and Sora, Tidus, and Wakka to roar with laughter.

"Fine Kairi, you win...When we get back I'll get a haircut," Riku said with a scowl as Kairi smiled smugly at him.

A few hours later and the six teens were on Wakka's boat heading back to shore...Sora and Riku were much more worried about their families reactions than Kairi was, but still she knows how over protective he dad could be. So, it was with a heavy heart that Wakka set anchor.

"We'll have to hang out tomorrow, ya?" Wakka asked them.

"If my parents/mom/dad don't ground me forever," Riku, Sora and Kairi said in perfect unison.

"I can't hang out tomorrow guys," Tidus told them. "My old man's got some job he wants me to do."

"Jecht still trying to man you up?" Sora asked. "It'll take a lot more than a few odd jobs to help you there."

"Hey!"

"I so agree Sora." Selphie giggled before she gave Sora, Riku and Kairi (who had the strongest and longest hug...She really missed her best girl friend). "See you Sora, Riku, Kairi!"

"Bye guys!" The three yelled together as they headed off.

As soon as the three were out of sight, Selphie looked at the note in her hand.

_Selph,_

_Stop by the island tomorrow and we'll tell you _everything_._

_Love,_

_Kai_

_'What more is there to tell?'_ Selphie wondered to herself.

"I'm so glad I'm not you Riku," Sora told him.

"Why's that?"

"Because your house's first," Sora said as he pointed to Riku's house and the boy paled.

Kairi couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"I don't know why you're laughing Kai," Riku said faintly. "Your house is the next one."

That shut her up.

"Well...I guess this is it," Riku muttered to himself. "Night guys."

"Night Riku," Sora said as they bumped fists.

"Good night," Kairi added as she gave Riku a big hug before she whispered in his ear, "Good luck."

As Sora and Kairi began their walk down the street, and Riku headed up the drive he couldn't help but think he'll need it. He went as slow as possible...Even the smell of his mother's delicious cooking could not make him hurry.

But, like all things, he had reached the end for before stood him something that he had learned to dread in his adventures.

A door.

Riku knew he couldn't wait any longer, so he summoned all the strength he had within him and knocked...


	4. Arc I:  Riku's Return

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's Return<strong>

Emiko sighed as she and her eldest daughter Risa put the final touches on their fish dinner. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her husband Kosuke direct her youngest sons, Satoshi and Daisuke, to go wash up before he began to set up the table.

She loved her silver haired green eyed husband very much, but she couldn't help and wish it was a younger silver haired boy doing that...She wished it was her second oldest.

She wished it was Riku.

Alas over a year ago during a storm he and his best friend (who she just remembered for some reason...) went missing. The storm wasn't even a big one so she can't understand what happened. It was even more confusing since Kairi was still here and those two never went anywhere without her.

Kairi never came to visit, but there were some days where she would just stand in front of their house longingly. Kairi was usually such a happy girl that it broke her heart to see her depressed face...She wished to go out there and comfort her, but she was afraid it would destroy whatever willpower the girl had to keep her going.

Emiko quickly shook her head and wiped her eyes...It would not do for Risa to see her cry _again_. As her eldest child, Risa had always felt responsible for her siblings, so Riku's disappearance was like a punch to the face.

"Mom, the cake!" Risa cried out as she smelled something burning and Emiko jumped. Faster than she thought, she turned around and pulled her chocolate cake from the oven.

"Just in time." Emiko sighed in relief. "Good call Risa."

Risa blushed at the praise, but frowned thoughtfully at her mother. "What's bothering you mom?"

"Nothing." Risa noticed her mother look at the open seat at the table.

Riku's seat.

Risa sighed as she thought longingly to her two years younger brother...She remembered how the two of them used to bicker. Riku was always so stoic and collected that she used to rile him up just to make sure he was still capable of feeling. She loved her five year old brothers very much, but the twins always had each other so she didn't need to worry so much.

Plus as their eighteen year old sister she was already icky.

About seven months ago she had decided to go ask Kairi what had happened to her brother, but when she saw the lost look in the girl's eyes she never brought it up again.

A part of her was bitter towards Riku as well...Their mother had cried or nearly cried every night since he left, but she was sure Riku didn't care.

He was too _cool _to care about that.

Riku was always selfish...He did whatever he wanted and really only cared about himself. Only Sora and Kairi were able to bring out a much more selfless version of him and even that was beginning to wane by time Riku and Sora disappeared.

She was sure that Riku didn't care about how his little brothers would get depressed that he wouldn't teach them sword fighting anymore or how their father had to double his workload to make up for Riku's not being there to help fish.

He probably didn't care that several times she cried herself to sleep.

No, she knew he wouldn't because she knew about his raft. He was going to leave them and he didn't even think of saying goodbye. Riku was a selfish and a jerk, but she would do anything to get him back.

However, she was realistic and realized that most likely he was never coming back and neither was Sora...She knew how trapped those two felt on the islands. Riku had long grown bored with everything around him while Sora wanted to find Kairi's original home. They both claimed that she came from a different world, but Risa was logical, she knew that the idea of other worlds was nothing but old sailor stories.

It never stopped those three from trying unfortunately.

"Boys! You better be cleaning up in there!" Emiko yelled from the stairs.

"Don't worry Emi; I've gotten it taken care of!" Kosuke called back before sighing to himself. It used to be Riku who would make sure the boys cleaned up for dinner.

Alas his son was gone and (though he would never tell Emiko this) probably for good. Riku was always a dreamer...He knew Riku dreamed of a life greater than being a fisherman like him. Every night when Riku was little he would ask to hear those stories about other worlds. The one where the boy disappeared forever was his favorite, but he just thought it was childishness. He never considered the idea that he would actually leave a possibility.

He was so deluded.

Although he doubted Riku actually would have left if Kairi never came. She was "proof" that those stories were true...Even though she most likely was just shipwrecked and not from another world. It was because of that reason that he has always felt some resentment to the girl, but he doubted Riku would listen to him to stay away even if he never left.

He let him and Riku train to become soldiers on the main continent despite his wife's protests...He always thought that if they learned what real fighting was they would give it up and stay on the islands. He was right of course, but then the idea of going to other worlds was rekindled in them and they started at it again. Unfortunately, this time they never stopped.

Now here he was doing the workload that he wished his son was helping him with; he didn't have the money to really pay anyone on the island to help either. It was exhausting, but he felt the need to cover Riku's work at home as well. He was the one who told him the stories after all, and thus it was his fault they lost one of their children.

"All clean dad!" The twins said in stereo.

"Dinner time!" Emiko called up and the boys rushed down with Kosuke following behind them.

"Smells wonderful," Kosuke told her smiling slightly and giving her a kiss on the cheek. The family sat down to eat with a sigh as they tried to not focus on the empty chair with the plate of food that was going to be thrown out later.

"So, how was school Ri—" Emiko was cut off when there was a knock at the door.

"Always at dinner..." Risa muttered before she said, "I'll get it!"

She quickly hurried to the door wondering if it was the mayor again asking if they've gotten any news about Kairi. When she opened the door she was dumbfounded to see a sixteen year old silver haired, green eyed boy standing there nervously.

It was Riku.

Riku.

He was back.

Unbelievable.

"H-Hey," Riku said nervously with his hand up and a nervous smile.

Risa couldn't believe it! She pinched herself...Nope she wasn't dreaming. That's when she burst into tears and ran up to him.

Riku prepared himself for the hug he was sure he'd get...Only to fall backwards when Risa suddenly slapped him. "YOU...YOU JERK!" Risa screamed hysterically. "GONE FOR MORE THAN A YEAR! NO NOTE! NO MESSAGE! WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU WERE ALIVE! AND, YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME BACK AND WITH JUST A 'HEY'?"

"Um...Hey there?" Riku added and Risa shot a withering look at him.

"I...I ought to strangle you, you stupid idiot!" Risa cried as she hugged the very life out of him.

"Who are you yelling at Risa?" Emiko asked wiping her apron only to freeze when she saw her hysterical daughter hugging her long lost son.

"Um...Hi mom..." Riku muttered uncomfortably as he tried to sooth his older sister.

"R-Riku...?" Emiko stuttered and she touched her son's hand. "You're...You're real...!"

"Yeah, I'm back." Emiko's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she passed out in a dead faint. "Mom!"

"What is going on in here?" Kosuke asked as he came into the hall with his two sons following behind him and just like his wife he was shocked at the sight before him. The twins weren't as shocked as they shrieked "big brother" and sped off to join in the hug fest. Kosuke on the other hand, went to his wife's side and worked to help her wake up.

"Oh Kosuke...I had the most wonderful dream..." Emiko sighed looking at her husband sadly. "I dreamt that Riku came back..."

"It's not a dream Emi," Kosuke explained gently and looked to his eldest son. Emiko followed his gaze and gasped when she saw Riku. She had been so sure it was dream...But, what does she do now? It was like her mind was trying to get her to do fifty things at once and her body had frozen from overload.

"Can...Can you take me to him, Ko?" Emiko asked. "I don't think I can stand..."

Kosuke answer was picking her up bridal style and walking slowly to his children.

All of his children.

Meanwhile Emiko was studying her Riku and she was amazed at what she saw. The first was his hair...He was getting a haircut if it was the last thing she did. Next came with how tall he was...He was as tall as Kosuke now and his body was in even better shape. It was his eyes that were the most amazing.

Riku's eyes used to be cool and distant; it was like he was watching something in the distance. They were also childish and full of little understanding of how he looked to others. This Riku held eyes that were warm and here, they held knowledge well beyond his years, but there was darkness there to and pain. Something happened to him and it wasn't good.

She couldn't help but cry too and she wasn't surprised to find that Kosuke was also crying. In fact the only one who wasn't crying was Riku himself as he muttered out apologies and tried to sooth his brothers. It wasn't long before the family of six found themselves in a large group hug and Emiko was pleased to see that Riku wasn't shying away like he used too.

"I missed you mom," Riku whispered. "I...I missed everyone."

"Riku..."

"Yeah d—" Riku was cut off as his father punched him in the face.

"Kosuke!" Emiko yelled horrified.

"You ever pull something like that again and you'll get something much worse than a black eye!" Kosuke growled before pulling his son into a strong hug. "I missed you too."

It took another five minutes before everyone finally calmed down and the twins actually fell asleep clinging to their brother as if he would disappear again. "So...Can I stay?" Riku asked nervously.

"Of course you can!" Risa scoffed.

"Then can I have something to eat...?" Riku asked softly and as if to prove how hungry he was his stomach growled.

"Your plate's on the table," Emiko said happily and Riku nodded.

"I better take care of these two first; is their room still the same one?" Riku asked and Kosuke nodded. With a smile, Riku headed upstairs and into the first room on the left...His heart nearly broke when he saw the drawn picture of himself hanging up in the middle of the room with "HERO" written under it.

He wasn't the hero his brothers believed him to be and it hurt. '_I swear that from now I will be,_' Riku silently promised as put each of his brothers' in their beds, tucked them in and kissed them on the forehead.

With that he snuck back downstairs and headed into the dining room where his mother's delicious food was waiting for him as well as his family. He didn't hesitate as he started to eat before he even took a seat...He couldn't help it! He hadn't had a decent meal since the lunch before the big storm when he opened the door!

"So...Where have you been?" Kosuke asked once Riku slowed his eating down and Riku sighed. He knew this question was coming, but he hated having to lie...It was just a good thing he, Sora and Kairi came up with a cover story.

"The main continent," Riku grunted. "Was stuck there with a barricade and couldn't send any messages."

"Really you couldn't have come back at all?" Emiko asked hurt.

"I...I could have..." Riku admitted and his family looked hurt that he didn't. "But, you see Sora got hurt really bad and was in a coma for a whole year...I couldn't have just left him!"

Once again the kind and selfless Riku rears his head when Sora is involved...She could easily admit she was jealous of her brother's best friend, but it wasn't his fault. "Speaking of Sora...Do you mind explaining why everyone forgot him for a whole year? Which apparently happened when he was in a coma..."

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "No clue; when Kairi told us I thought she was just kidding but then Wakka, Tidus and Selphie said the same thing..." Riku said before he yawned loudly.

Emiko looked at him worriedly and she could tell right away that he looked absolutely exhausted. '_When was the last time he slept peacefully?_' She wondered before she said, "Go to bed Riku. You can explain more in the morning."

"Thanks mom," Riku said gratefully as he hugged his family and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Night."

Emiko, Kosuke and Risa could only watch as one of the lost boy's climbed up the stairs to his bedroom, and they couldn't be any happier.


End file.
